Stronger
by Infernal Gamer
Summary: Jem has run out of the drug but what if he doesn't need it? Don't judge a story by its summary! We all know stories are usually better than the summaries ;


_I do not own any of the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare. Thank you to anyone who reviewed my previous stories (you know who you are) I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

'Tessa? Tessa wake up.'

Tessa woke with a start. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was and who was holding her arm. She still wasn't used to people touching her without asking her or in the proper ways.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at Jem who was crouched next to their bed.

'What is it? Is there something wrong?' She asked her voice edged with concern.

'The drug where is it? I can't find it. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, Love but I'm having a bit of trouble.'

Tessa got up and went over to the dresser, 'Isn't it in your normal box?' She questioned while looking through the drawers.

She found the box but it was empty, practically swept out clean. A feeling of dread went through her. Sometimes Jem had a spare packet for emergencies but she couldn't remember the last time he'd restocked that.

'No there's nothing left and I haven't been able to get anything extra for weeks.'

Tessa was certain she could hear panic creeping into his voice, hard as he might try to keep it out for her sake.

'How bad is it? Surely you can last until tomorrow? Then we can get some more.' Tessa walked over and pressed a hand to his forehead.

It was burning hot. It made her remember the first time she checked his temperature when he'd had a high fever and the thought made her blush.

Jem seemed not to notice but tenderly grabbed her hand and pulled it down his cheek and held it there. Tessa reached around the back of his neck with her other hand and pulled herself closer. Jem circled his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on top of hers. It only made Tessa realise further how quickly he was burning up.

'It's not too bad but it will only get worse though the night. I haven't had it in so long though I thought... I thought my body had finally figured out how to fight it.' He said sighing.

'Come sit down with me. Don't work yourself up maybe if you just lie down it'll just burn through? Or we could always ask Will to go out and find some, those places are open at all kinds of ungodly hours.'

'No, I want to test something.'

'Are you sure? What if something bad happens Jem?'

Tessa wasn't sure if he could last the night without the drug and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

As if sensing her indecision he smiled and said 'Trust me Tess. If I didn't think I could make it I would never attempt this. Please? I feel stronger and less reliant on it than ever, I have to know if this will work.'

Tessa looked at him and switched her stance from foot to foot while thinking. If something happened she would never forgive herself. But what if he could make it through the night while having one of his episodes? He did look a lot healthier than when she'd first met him. And it would change their lives if he could live without the deadly drug.

'Okay but if you feel weak or bad or strange you have to tell me immediately. Deal?'

'Deal.' Jem said grinning.

He led her back to the bed and drew her into his arms. With his head propped up against some pillows it didn't take long for him to close his eyes and Tessa felt him relax. She had her head resting on his chest not only because it was comfortable but also so she could feel his breathing and hear the pounding rhythm of his heart. It was something she never wanted to forget or suddenly stop hearing.

By the time it was morning Tessa felt groggy and unrested. She couldn't sleep the whole night worrying about what she would find when waking the following morning. Every time she started to fall asleep the beating of Jem's heartbeat faded and that was enough to bring her back to reality.

When she stirred Jem also started to wake up and Tessa felt like she'd come up for air after being held underwater. She looked down on him checking that he was alright before he woke properly and might feel hurt or ashamed that she was looking after him when all he wanted was to look out for her.

'Morning.' He said all grins now.

She gave him a quick morning peck before returning his Cheshire cat grin.

'How do you feel?'

'Well I don't have a fever anymore and my thoughts aren't jumbled or all over the place like usual.'

'That's amazing Jem!' Tessa wrapped her arms around him. 'But how? I don't understand.'

'I don't know either. Maybe I finally have the strength to resist it. I finally have something worth living for Tess. When I first came here I was unhappy and I know Charlotte and Henry, and even Will, care deeply for me, but it's not the same as having real parents love you.'

'Jem that's sweet but you know that your parents will always love you even if they're not here.'

'I know.' He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 'On a lighter subject do you think it'd be corny if I told you, you complete me?'

Tessa laughed before growing sombre again. 'Do you think you'll still need it?'

Jem didn't have to ask what she was talking about, he just knew.

'I don't know. Hopefully not as much as before, maybe just when it's really bad. Eventually I might be able to give it up completely.'

'Come on lets go tell the others.' Tessa said smiling.

'Wait can we just lie here a bit longer?'

Tessa sighed but happily crawled back into his arms. By the time they finally emerged from their room it was late morning.


End file.
